Episode 6924 (23rd July 2014)
"Following their unexpected visit to the police station, Kerry pleads with Dan to let her explain her side of the story; and Ross warns Debbie to keep quiet about his relationship with Donna." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot A sad Dan sits in the police cell still in his wedding suit, as Kerry is interviewed and arrested for bigamy. Debbie confronts Ross over his relationship with Donna but he tells her it's none of her business. Daz and Dan are released with a caution. Dan is surprised to overhear that Daz has a criminal record, but Daz plays it down. As the pair argue in the custody suite, Dan grasses Daz up over the stolen bus. Laurel assures Donna that she is okay with moving the wedding forward. Ali is livid when she finds Dan has agreed to sign Sean's parental document to allow him to join the army. Daz is let go from the station and returns to Dale Head. The brothers argue and nearly come to blows as Dan realises that Daz was responsible for robbing David's. Dan discovers Daz has been kicked out of the army and tells him to find somewhere else to live. As Daz leaves, Ali storms in ranting at Dan about their agreement not to allow Sean to join the army. A guilty Harriet offers to sort out a meal for Ashley as he struggles to prepare something for Carole's arrival that evening. Debbie leaves Donna worried as she makes her aware she knows she's seeing Ross. As Kerry arrives back from the police station, Chas persuades Dan to hear her out and gives them privacy in the backroom of The Woolpack. With Debbie worrying her, Donna begs Ross to keep their relationship quiet until after Laurel and Marlon's wedding. He tells her he'll sort Debbie. Kerry explains to Dan that her being married to Kev as made their marriage null and void. Dan tells her he can't forgive her. Katie and Andy decide to give their relationship another go but keep it a secret for the time being. Harriet feels a pang of jealousy when Carole arrives to dinner and notes that she and Ashley are clearly into each other. Ross tells Debbie to keep quiet about him and Donna, using Pete as collateral and threatening to tell him about the time she came onto him and he rejected her. A heartbroken Kerry pleads with Dan to give her another chance but he walks out giving her his wedding ring back and tells her he's better off without her. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *PC Pierce - Joe Simpson *Desk Sergeant - Philip Lightfoot *Carole - Tracy Brabin Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen, front garden *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Hotten Police Station - Custody, cell and interview room Notes *Last appearance of Daz Spencer until 21st August 2017. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes